Loss Of Innocence
by Silent-Himitsu
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Everyone knows the basics on Itachi. He is an Uchiha genius, a force to be reckoned with and a killer. But they never knew how he transformed to the level they knew. Now as he fades painfully to black he remembers everything in his life. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_Shiroi: just to clear things up, I'm going to give the general disclaimer that states that I am not the owner of anything in my fics related to Naruto. This plot is mine, i think, b/c others might have done this sort of topic on the exact same character before. This entire fic should be from Uchiha Itachi's point of view. That may change and it will be written if so. Most of Itachi's past will also be created from other ideas I have gotten thanks to help from other fics and they WILL be given credit in the latter chapters that will be including something I got from there._

So have fun reading! :D and please do review I could really use your help to improve!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Itachi's story~

I was born a prodigy to the Uchiha Clan.

I was the eldest son of a clan leader.

I was taught many things as a person and a killer.

I had a younger brother.

I was the shadow over my little brother that he was forced to deal with.

I was a brother that cares so much that he planned to die for his own brother's sake.

I gave up my own choice of refusal to protect my brother and his future.

I forced myself to do the most despicable thing to save him.

I made him hate me to the point of obssession.

I lived like a criminal to increase my brother's status when I was dead.

I planned out how things should go to protect him again after I died.

But even through all of that no one ever knew the truth about me. My losses. My hurt. My pain.

Because no one truely knew how my innocence was lost.

And that was when my own personal hell began.

~ Loss Of Innocence ~

* * *

_Read and Review please! I really do want your comments! Please! I'll even answer any questions on this fic itself!!!_

_Oh! and I could really use advice and ideas! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shiroi: Okay! Arigato for all my wonderful readers! (you know who you are! :) ) And a BIG ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU for **snowFrou** who bothered to review! I send you many cookies and rainbows! (wait.. thats kinda...screw the rainbow, i'll give you an internet hug) INTERNET HUGS!!!!_

~ Birth of a Son ~

The Uchiha clan was silent with well hidden anticipation. A sea of similar faces all with the signature looks of the clan. Dark eyes and hair, pale skin and undeniable beauty in both male and female.

Uchiha Fugaku stood out on his own doorstep waiting for the birth of his heir, whom he hopes desperately to be a boy. He frowned slightly as his mind worked furiously, the gears in his head turning to churn out plan after plan on how to handle this.

Suddenly the sharp scream of his wife erupted through the air, bringing everyone's head to turn in the direction of the door. The clan remained silent as they wished for the cry of a newborn infant. For a few seconds, there was silence, and just when the clan began to fear that the heir was killed in the possibly difficult childbirth, an infant's angry scream tore through the air. The sound was like a warning shriek of a mountain lion, but distinctively of a newborn male. Everyone began to feel the joy and excitement, the clan had hope. There was finally a clan heir.

Fugaku froze at the scream of his wife, he feared for her, but not the child. The infant would be better off not surviving. To be a clan heir to the Uchiha was a curse in itself, along with the blood that would run in the veins of that tiny body. The silence brought his heart inching upwards in hope, perhaps his child need not suffer the consequences of being Uchiha. But that mountain lion scream made his heart twist in a mix of pride, joy, panic and horror.

His son had been born. The Uchiha have an heir. That accursed blood of the Uchiha was running through those veins.

As he pulled on the image of a proud new father, his heart ached, in a mere four years, he would soon turn his precious child into a clan heir of perfection even if against the will of the child.

~Birth of a Son~

_Read and Review! PLEASE!!! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!! :D or at least try.._ _Tell me what you think please! I do give shout outs!_

**snowFrou : **

Umm, sorry for bothering you...but, well, is this an Ita/Sasu-cest or just a brotherly love fic? It's kinda important factor for me...

Oh, and I liked Itachi's POV! You did nice so far :)

_No bother! In fact, i'm actually like overjoyed you bothered to review! :D you are my first reviewer on this story, so that award goes to you! Along with many thanks and a showering of internet hugs and gifts XD. And this fic is supposed to be brotherly love, supposed to be a brotherly love fic. (supposedly b/c i'm going to have bits of other pairings) and that's as much of a hint i'll give yah! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shiroi: Wah! Only one review? T_T_

_Oh, well at least you reviewed Tokashi-chan :D! hehe! It's a Himitsu! :P_

~Introduction in Infancy~

The new baby lay in his crib silently, the dark fuzz upon his small head was slender and soft. His dark eyes were open wide, and the curious expression upon his small facial was one that the women in the Uchiha clan awed over continueously. Even merely a few days old, the infant already had a look upon him that made him seem to know something you didn't.

Fugaku gazed down on his son, staring back at the tiny heir with his own dark eyes. His son, even now he could tell, this boy would grow to be a slight man, almost taking after his mother's frame. The dark glittering eyes of his son were bright with that curious innocence and wish to know and explore , that nearly all infants had, but his son had a strange under tone in his eyes that just unnerved him.

The soft call of his wife broke his concentration on the baby, causing him to blink in surprise. He replied to her with a gruff "yes" and turned back to glance at his son. The infant's expression made it almost seem as if he was smirking in triumph at beating his father in a staring match. Slowly Fugaku smiled in his Uchiha way, and murmured quietly,

"You truely are my son, Uchiha..."

He paused realizing his son had not yet recieved his name in the few days he had been alive.

A slight knocking at the door drew the clan lord's attention. He sighed and pushed the previous moment from his mind, and left to greet whoever that was at the door.

Fugaku opened the door with a bland expression. It turned out that his cousin, Kagami, and his wife, Akame, was behind the door holding the two year old Shisui. Fugaku stood for a moment with a surprised expression, and Kagami gave his younger cousin a sheepish grin.

"Akame wanted to check on Mikoto, Fugaku. Do you mind if we come in?"

Fugaku gave a small twitch of his lips to show he didn't mind as he stood aside to let them in. Akame stepped in and slipped off her sandals along with her son's quietly.

"Thank you Fugaku."

Fugaku gave a low "ah" to let her know that he had heard as she disappeared down the hall to his bedroom. Fugaku turned to Kagami and tilted his head in the direction of the room they always went to in a a silent invitation.

Akame stepped quietly into Mikoto's room.

"Mikoto-Chan?"

"Hmm? Akame-san?"

Akame gave a smile in return, gently she placed Shisui down and motioned for him to be a good boy before she glided over to her friend's side. Shisui's wide black eyes darted around quickly and caught on the crib. Carefully he crept over to the crib that was just past the door to the other room. He got over to the crib and climbed just enough to peer at the occupant, only to meet a pair of equally dark eyes that were practically glaring at him from a baby. Shisui's eyes widened and he slipped falling onto his bottom with a soft thud. Akame's confused call came,

"Shisui?"

The two year old had a look that clearly meant "uh-oh" as he scrambled up and began to stumble his way back to his mother with an innocent expression. Even though he was young, he knew someone or something important was in that crib and that there was an eerie feeling around it.

~Introduction in Infancy~

_Shiroi: Sorry for the long wait! I had alots of stuff to do at once!  
UPDATE: I found out Shisui's dad's name is in the manga. So I felt the need to get it right :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_READ AND REVIEW! ONEGAI! ~ Shiroi_

~ Naming of a Weasel? ~

Mikoto sat quietly beside her husband as the clan gathered around the balcony of the clan temple they knelt upon. The clan elders were going to bless the son of Uchiha Fugaku. The only problem was the name. Her body gave nothing away as her mind spun in anticipation. What would Fugaku name the child she spent so long giving birth to? Was he going to give a name that their son would have to live up to? Or would it fit him already?

The elders rose slowly to stand before them, and Koga, the spokesperson amongst them spoke,

"Fugaku. The name of the son that Mikoto has borne you. What is it?"

Fugaku let his eyes slowly drift upward before letting his eyes stare straight into Koga's. His mind was reeling, what had he planned to name his son? He had forgotten to give his son a name. His brain was working overtime trying to come up with a name last minute as he slowly answered,

"His name will be…."

Shisui suddenly screamed, startling everyone and causing one of those frail old men standing behind Koga to step back in surprise and fall into another old man. Shisui's little lungs let out a shrill high pitched sequence of " TACHI! TACHI! TACHI!". His tiny little hands were reaching out and flailing in the direction of the infant while his eyes were filled with excitement upon spotting the animal.

Mikoto's head immediately spun in the direction of her son's spot on the pillow to their far right, directly before the doorway to the courtyard leading to the altar. A weasel was hovering over her son. Her own scream tore from her throat as she stumbled and rushed to her baby.

The creature turned to look at Mikoto. It's eyes were glinting with an eerie red, seeming to mock the parents of it's newfound prey as it continued to stand above the Uchiha heir.

However those tiny hands had started to reach up and just as the weasel's head turned back with teeth bared, the small fingers that were extended, by force of the animal's movement, went straight into the creature's eye. It's shriek was shrill and deafening as it leapt off the pillowed pedastal to escape. The shrill sound that had been so near the baby's ears had caused the light giggles to go to a loud cry.

Mikoto rushed towards the baby boy immediately, and gave a relieved breath at the sight of her unharmed child. The elders whom have gotten up and were once again standing, looked back towards Fugaku, expecting his child's name.

Koga looked at the Uchiha head and urged,

"That ordeal is over now, Fugaku. But your son's name?"

Fugaku's mind stopped searching for a name, and a miniscule smile formed.

"His name is Uchiha Itachi."

The elders furrowed their wrinkly brows, and one confusedly asked,

"May I ask why?"

Fugaku's poker face came into play.

"He just named himself."

~Naming of a Weasel~

_Shiroi: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! T^T it took me forever to update T^T but will this make up for it? Neh? Neh? ^^" but i know this is highly unlikely even for a fic, but i needed something to lightened this up and it looked like a perfect time to insert an Ita-chan moment lol so YEAH ITACHI JUST STABBED A WEASEL IN THE EYE AS A WEEK OLD BABY XD yeah review please! they actually do make me want to update faster XD_


End file.
